


pet peeves

by ConstellationConfusion



Category: VoicePlay (Band)
Genre: Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, geoff is a dumb werewolf but we love him, idk i stole this idea from a friend, werewolf!geoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstellationConfusion/pseuds/ConstellationConfusion
Summary: The instant the large auburn wolf was aware of Tony’s presence, its head snapped up, dark eyes locking onto him, and its lips curled back into a snarl that showed off its gleaming fangs.Tony glared back at the wolf. “Dammit Geoff, get out of the fucking trash.”
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	pet peeves

Tony woke to the sound of clanging metal and the ending of Twilight pulsing dully from the TV screen. Shaking himself awake, he realized what he was hearing. 

“Shit,” he muttered, looking around the living room to see that he was indeed alone, the blankets strewn across the floor and the cushions of the couch ripped in four neat lines. The full moon shone in through the glass door of the porch, painting the room in a pale blue filter. Although it was beautiful, Tony couldn’t appreciate the night unless he knew the status of his missing companion.

A glance at his phone showed that it was not quite four in the morning. Tony huffed in annoyance and turned the TV off, tossing the blankets back onto the couch and turning on the lights. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep, he had promised to stay up and remain vigilant, but fatigue had gotten the better of him, which in turn would surely lead to some inevitable fiasco. Pulling on a hoodie, he noted that the porch door was already ajar. They must have forgotten to shut it completely before nightfall. He made a mental note to add it to the list of precautions.

Fireflies streaked through the darkness, and Tony allowed himself to breathe in the cool night air for just a moment, before he resigned himself to what would undoubtedly be a cumbersome hour or so of frustration. Stepping out barefoot into the grass, he treaded over the flagstone path around the house to the backyard, towards the sound of rustling and metallic crashes. 

Rounding the corner, Tony rubbed a hand over his eyes when he saw the mess. The trash cans had been overturned, garbage bags torn open, and rubbish flung out over the lawn. In the middle of the destruction, with its muzzle shoved into a mostly empty jar of peanut butter, was a rather large auburn wolf. The instant it was aware of Tony’s presence, its head snapped up, dark eyes locking onto him, and its lips curled back into a snarl that showed off its gleaming fangs. 

Unamused, Tony just glared back at the wolf. “Dammit Geoff, get out of the fucking trash.”

They stared at each other for a few moments, until Geoff let out a sharp bark and promptly ran in the opposite direction. Geoff was not a very graceful wolf, and it wasn’t inaccurate to compare him to an overexcited puppy. He was clumsy, easily distracted, and not the greatest listener, and he also had a tendency to become angry with inanimate objects.

“Fuck, Geoff, come back here!” Tony hissed, not wanting to shout in case the neighbours woke and questioned why he was chasing a wolf around the backyard. The wolf simply barked back at him and ran directly into an overturned trash can.

Geoff was a big animal, even by wolf standards, and their yard was on the smaller side, meaning there was not a lot of space for him to run. Luckily, it was fenced all around, and Geoff couldn’t seem to figure out that he could just jump over the fence if he wanted to. Unfortunately, he was still a wolf, and wolves were fast creatures. It was impossible for Tony to catch up to the whirling animal, who was racing around at full speed with a carefree tongue sticking out.

“I swear, the next full moon I will chain you to a doghouse and leave you there all night,” Tony promised, stopping to catch his breath, hands on his hips, as Geoff continued to rapidly circle him. 

Suddenly, and for no apparent reason, Geoff skidded to a halt and began barking viciously at the garden shed. Tony gawked in disbelief.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” He groaned, checking over his shoulder to make sure that the neighbours’ lights were still off. “Shut up! The last thing we need is for someone to discover you!”

Geoff continued to bark at the wooden shed, yipping and growling threateningly as Tony sighed vexedly. He offhandedly wondered if human Geoff or wolf Geoff was more difficult to deal with. 

“Okay, that’s it. Get your ass over here,” Tony commanded. Being fixated on the fence made it relatively easy for Tony to tackle Geoff, but the sheer size of his wolf body was more than Tony could handle. Geoff thrashed wildly, bringing both of them to the ground. Tony’s face was met with dirt, grass, and fur, and then his back made solid contact with the earth, knocking the wind out of him. He wheezed, unintentionally inhaling a mouthful of wolf fur, but he somehow managed to keep his grip on Geoff. To say the least, it was a struggle to get Geoff back into the house. Wrangling a displeased wolf was much harder than Tony had anticipated; the beast was hellbent on getting back to his trash and his shed. 

As soon as Tony managed to haul Geoff in through the porch doors, he let go of his boyfriend and slammed the door shut, panting from the effort. He watched Geoff pathetically smush his nose against the glass in an attempt to get back outside, whining when he realized that he was stuck inside. 

“Oh, you’re fine,” Tony snapped, “you can stay inside for a couple hours. It won’t kill you.”

Geoff looked over at Tony, big brown eyes wide and pleading. He whined again, pawing at the door uselessly. 

“Nope. It’s a miracle that nobody saw you just now, there’s no way I’m letting you outside again.” Smirking fondly at the pleading creature, Tony tousled the fluffy fur on his head. For a moment, it seemed as if Geoff understood. 

Then he took off sprinting down the hall.

“Shit.” Tony raced after Geoff for the second time that night, reminding himself that he was doing it all out of love for his idiotic boyfriend. 

There were definitely many reasons why wolves were not a domesticated species. For one, they were not very well suited to an indoor setting. Geoff managed to tear down the shower curtain, slam into the coffee table, and tumble down a flight of stairs, all within the span of a couple minutes. 

“Geoff! For fucks sake, stop running!” Tony yelled, slipping on the rug as Geoff changed directions, splaying out a hand to keep his balance. At the same time, Geoff jarred a bookshelf, which knocked several books and a potted plant off, the ceramics smashing on the hardwood floor. Tony bit back a yelp when a shard sliced deep into his palm, instinctively rolling into a sitting position and cradling his injury. 

Peeking around the couch, Geoff tentatively approached Tony with his ears against his skull, eyes bearing guilt. Although he wished he could offer his boyfriend some consolidation, it was all Tony could do to control his breathing and remain calm to prevent himself from going into shock. Leaning against the wall, he yanked the piece of pottery out of his hand and pressed the hem of his hoodie against the gash, hissing at the pain. The fabric was doing little to stem the blood flow, its purple colour dissolving into a dark crimson as the blood seeped through the material and stained the floor.

“Ah… shit.” Staggering to his feet, Tony made his way to the bathroom, trailing droplets of blood behind him. He shouldered open the door and clutched the bottom of his hoodie in his injured hand, using the other to locate the first aid kit beneath the sink. Adrenaline was now scarce, and Tony was finding it more and more difficult to stay focused. The pain radiating from his hand was pulsing sharply, and he was starting to shake from the intense and sudden stress.

Getting the kit open was simple enough, but he dropped the roll of bandages more than a few times. The blood loss was causing some fuzzy sensations in his head, and he struggled to fight off the dizziness as he all but collapsed onto the edge of the bathtub with the kit in his lap. With unsteady fingers, Tony haphazardly wrapped his hand in gauze and bandages and pulled tight, sighing with relief when he finished dressing the wound. 

Distantly, he noted that the tiles were splattered with a concerning amount of blood, the heavy liquid pooling around his feet, but he pushed the thought to the back of his mind. He could deal with that later. 

Tony exhaled and flexed the fingers on his injured hand experimentally, wincing when pain lanced up his arm. His attention was then caught by a whine from just outside the bathroom, where Geoff was crouched, watching with wide, pitiful eyes. 

“It’s okay, I know you didn’t mean for this to happen,” Tony said softly. He got up carefully, blinking away the spots in his vision. As soon as he was within range, Geoff pushed his head into Tony’s good hand, looking up at him sadly. 

Chuckling, Tony walked back to the living room, Geoff following closely. He collapsed onto the couch on his back, gesturing for Geoff to jump on as well. 

“Come here, you idiot,” he said jokingly, endearment clear in his tone. Geoff immediately leapt up to join his boyfriend on the couch, nuzzling into the crook of Tony’s neck. 

Tony laughed, hooking an arm around Geoff’s body to cuddle him close. “Yeah, I love you too. Now shut up and sleep until at least ten am.”

Morning came with the smell of lilacs, the whistle of songbirds, and lemon-yellow sunlight warming the dew-speckled grass. Tony woke to the sight of Geoff, human Geoff, sitting on the floor next to the couch, mindlessly scrolling on his phone. 

As soon as he noticed that Tony was awake, Geoff put his phone down and smiled widely, even though he looked as exhausted as Tony felt. 

“Good morning,” Geoff drawled. He was acting aloof as usual, but Tony could tell that there was something bothering him. 

As he shifted to sit up, Tony caught Geoff glancing at his bandaged hand worriedly, then looking back at him with his regular goofy grin. 

“I’m alright, you know,” he said, brandishing his hand for emphasis. “It wasn’t that bad.”

Geoff huffed incredulously. “Do you know how much blood I had to scrub off the ground? I’ll give you a hint. It was a lot.”

“Oh.” Tony hesitated. In the moment, he hadn’t really been thinking about anything other than fixing up his hand enough to get Geoff under control, but in hindsight he probably should have prioritized his own safety. Poking at the bandages, he frowned when the wrappings simply slid off, soaked with dried blood. 

He caught sight of Geoff’s expression before he could say anything else. His boyfriend looked distraught, reaching out to touch the side of Tony’s face as if it were the last time they would ever see each other. 

“Hey,” Tony said softly, nearly melting from the tenderness. “I’m okay now. It’s okay.”

“But what if it happens again? What if I hurt you again, even worse than last night?” Geoff insisted. 

“It was an accident. It wasn’t your fault, you weren’t trying to hurt me. I know that it’s not going to happen again.” Scooting forwards, Tony bent down to kiss the top of Geoff’s head. “It’s okay.”

Geoff let his chin drop onto the couch cushions, offering a gentle smile as he affectionately bumped his head against Tony’s leg. Stifling a yawn, Tony absently returned the gesture by running his fingers through Geoff’s hair, combing out the long auburn tresses.

“Next time, remind me to lock all the doors. It was hell trying to get you back inside the house.”

“Am I really that much worse outdoors than I am indoors?”

“I set up a camera in the backyard last week.”

“What?”

“I can show you the footage of you trying to throw hands with the shed.”

“…fuck you.”


End file.
